


Falling, Falling, Falling

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Arthur, i just want them to be happy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: Post S1E5In which Arthur gets hurt during the fight with the griffin, Merlin patches him up and feelings come out.





	Falling, Falling, Falling

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is based off of a victorious song WHAT ABOUT IT also hey i’m not dead idek when i posted last

He’s about to hand Arthur a clean shirt when he sees it, Arthur takes off his undershirt to reveal bruises. Bruises that trace his ribs, form an outline for his veins and Merlin can’t help but gasp. Arthur looks up at him and tilts his head, like an honest to God puppy and Merlin swears he’s falling in love with this jackass. 

“Arthur,” He starts, whispering and stands up to inspect it for himself. “It’s nothing.” Merlin would smack him if he weren’t already hurt. “Just shut up for a second,” Merlin says, still whispering and traces his fingers over the bruise lightly. “Why didn’t you go to Gaius?” He asks, his voice a bit louder. “Not much you can do for broken ribs.”

He doesn’t speak for a while, just lightly touching and inspecting for himself. The next time he speaks he’s walked around to Arthur’s front and finds he’s closer than he was. Everything seems to still for a few seconds, the air charged eight something. Arthur is gazing at him like he can’t help it and Merlin gulps before stepping away. 

“I’m gonna go get some bandage and a potion for pain. The um, the bandage should help your ribs heal right.” Merlin says on his way out and Arthur nods, setting the clean shirt on his bed. “Lord if that griffin wasn’t dead I’d kill it.” Merlin says to himself passing a guard in the hall. 

When he gets to the physicians room he sags against the door and groans. “Eh? What’s wrong boy?” Gaius says and he just groans again before pushing off the door and starting to collect what he needs. “You sure Arthur is my destiny?” Merlin asks and the elder man snorts. “I’ve never been one for destiny or fate but you come along and show me I’m wrong mate. You and Arthur, I’m sorry to say, are written in the stars.” 

“That’s great, just great. That’s perfect! This absolute reckless idiot, who not to mention hates me, is my stupid fate. Oh and there’s also the wonderful aspect that I’m falling in love with him!” Merlin yells and slams down the bandages with a groan. Gaius pats him on the back with a sigh. “Maybe- maybe part of you and Arthur’s destiny is to fall for eachother,” He says and Merlin curses before saying he’ll be back later. 

Arthur is reading on his bed when Merlin gets back, the sun is shining into his window and making his hair look more golden. Merlin tries not to stare as Arthur moves to sit away from the head board so he can apply the bandages. Arthur downs the pain potion with a grimace as Merlin begins wrapping his torso. “You should have come to us sooner you great git.” Merlin says mostly under his breath and Arthur rolls his eyes. 

“Hey,” Arthur says after the bandages are finished and lightly grabs Merlin’s hand before it pulls away. “Thank you. I am,” he sighs. “I am grateful for you even though I’m an ass as you say.” Merlin is a bit stunned for a moment and then chuckles. “So all I have to do to make you nice to me is patch you up? Seems easy enough what with you being a reckless git.” 

But Arthur doesn’t chuckle, he looks at Merlin. His gaze is intense and Merlin has only seen it a few times before, always at him and once at Morgana. He feels Arthur intertwined their fingers, his other hand finding a home on the back of Merlin’s neck. Merlin, for once, is speechless and unconsciously licks his lips. “Stop me if you don’t want this,” Arthur says and Merlin smiles and touches their foreheads together. 

“I would’ve,” Merlin says and Arthur smiles and kisses him. It’s gentle, just lips meeting but Merlin all but melts into it. The kiss becomes a bit more heated and Arthur smiles into it before breaking a bit away to breathe. Merlin lets his eyes open and smiles softly. “You’re still an ass you know.” Arthur laughs at that and winces, hand going to his ribs. Merlin sighs. “You need rest,” He says and stands, getting ready to leave before Arthur reaches out to his hand. 

“Stay,” Arthur asks and Merlin’s heart sings. “I know we need to talk about this, I know but can we wait till after a nap?” Merlin smiles and motions for him to move over before toeing off his shoes. He lays next to Arthur, on his back and Arthur, the great Prince capable of killing, snuggles up to him. Arthur’s head is on Merlin’s chest and he cards fingers through his hair that has him dozing in a few moments. 

Merlin dozes off too and wakes up to the Prince fully on top of him. He just watches the blonde man sleeping until he wakes up. When he does his eyes flutter open and he buries his face in Merlin’s chest. “You’re awake,” He chuckles and Arthur groans. “So I’m guessing you gathered that I like you,” Arthur says and Merlin chuckles. “And here I was thinking I was hopeless.” Arthur lifts his head up and rests it on his hands. “I thought you thought I was an arrogant ass.”

”Well, I do but you’re also sweet and caring and a million other things. You put your life on the line for me and you step up when you need to.” Merlin says and Arthur moves and kisses him. 

They keep on like this for a couple weeks, meeting when they can. Merlin spends more nights in Arthur’s room then his own. They don’t do much more than making out like teenagers, spend a lot of time getting to know eachother and then- and then it happens. Arthur drops his dagger and it’s aimed to go straight through his foot and Merlin, well he can’t help it so he uses his magic. 

“What the hell was that?” Arthur asks and Merlin thanks God they’re in Arthur’s bedroom instead of the hall. So Merlin, he tells him everything because he trusts Arthur and he’d die for him, he’d kill for him. Arthur doesn’t speak for a few minutes after Merlin is done telling him but eventually crosses the room and crouches in front of Merlin, who is sitting on the bed. He takes his hands and kisses the inside of them. 

“I’ve never agreed with my father on that. I know that magic can be used for all the wrong reasons but I know you. I know that you are good and kind and you’ve saved my ass more than once.” Merlin can’t help it, a few tears fall and Arthur wipes them away. “I’ll hide this for you, love, and one day when I am king magic will not be forbidden.” Arthur says and Merlin sinks to the floor and hugs him. “I don’t know how I got lucky enough to have met you.” Merlin whispers and Arthur pushes his hair aside.

He manages to maneuver Merlin onto the bed under him. “You’re perfect,” Arthur whispers and gets Merlin out of his shirt. He kisses from his neck down his torso whispering praise as he goes. He makes his way back up to Merlin’s lips and Merlin eagerly kisses him back. “I’m falling in love with you Merlin,” Arthur says and Merlin flashes a blinding smile. “I started falling during the tournament, realized I didn’t want to see you die,” Merlin says and gets Arthur’s shirt off. “Tell me to stop,” Arthur says as he kisses his way down his torso again. “I would’ve.” Merlin says like he did the day they first kissed.


End file.
